


Idle Hands

by TheBadIdeaBears



Category: Soul Eater, Soul Eater Not!
Genre: Boredom, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fondling, Heavy Petting, Light Petting, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Kim and Jackie go to cinema. Unfortunately the film sucks - what are they to do but find some other form of entertainment?





	Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, it's Pandora. Holly asked for a fic of Kim and Jackie getting handsy in a boring film and this is what I wrote her. I hope you like it!

The only way Kim can differentiate between the windbags on the screen is by looking at their facial hair: so far she's got Silver Muttonchops, Black Muttonchops, Brown Handlebars, Blonde Handlebars, Blonde Handlebars with Bonus Ugly Glasses and Chubby Baldy. The last chunk of her life—and fuck, has it really only been an hour?!—has vanished into a void of facial hair and verbal flatulence, and if she had only one wish right now it would be for this travesty of a film to never have existed. As much as she likes Jackie to be happy, and to be the one making her happy, she's seriously regretting saying yes to coming to see this film with her. At the time, a historical political thriller sounded like a snooze fest, sure, but she didn't expect it to be as bad as _this_.

Glancing over at Jackie, Kim can tell she's not the only one who's bored: there's a particular little frown on her face that Kim recognises. It's the face Jackie makes when she's trying desperately to seem engaged while her brain is switching off. The last time Kim saw it was during one of Spirit Albarn's lectures where they sat in the front row and both struggled not to lose focus entirely. Kim eventually gave up and doodled in the margins of her lacklustre notes while Jackie frowned that frown and valiantly tried to keep up with the class.

Brown Handlebars starts giving a speech on ethics and Kim can barely suppress a groan of frustration, rolling her eyes. In the relative darkness, Jackie shifts a little and sighs, and an idea forms itself in Kim's mind.

 

Every blink of Jackie's eyes feels long and heavy, slow like molasses. As interesting as critics made this film sound, she isn't sure she agrees. What's more, she knows Kim likely isn't enjoying it either—she practically had to beg her to come in the first place with promises that the film would be good and she'd get her an extra large bag of popcorn into the bargain. Now she's regretting having come here and feels terrible for making her sit through this, but they've been here for an hour already and she doesn't see the point in leaving now.

Just as the men on screen start to argue (again), Jackie feels Kim move closer to her and slip one hand into hers, lacing their fingers together. Kim's chin comes to rest on Jackie's shoulder as she cuddles closer and when Jackie turns her face a little Kim kisses her on the cheek. Though her heart flutters at the kiss, Jackie satisfies herself with squeezing Kim's hand and giving her a little smile—clearly she's not too annoyed if she's being affectionate. Settling beside her once again, Jackie returns her attention to the screen, where two of the men are getting particularly heated in the ongoing debate. Her attention is soon stolen again however: Kim's first kiss is soon followed by more, trailing from Jackie's cheek along her jaw and down to her neck. As Kim's nose brushes her ear, Jackie squeezes her hand again.

“Are you okay?” Jackie asks, her voice soft.

“Fine,” murmurs Kim, breath ghosting over her skin. “Just bored.”

Before Jackie can say anything in response, teeth scrape across her earlobe and she feels her breath catch in her throat. Scarcely a moment later, Kim's other hand caresses Jackie's chest, her fingers deftly touching her through her shirt and bra. Jackie stifles a whimper and puts her free hand over Kim's to try and stop her, though she can already feel her body responding, her blood pumping faster and a yearning starting to build under her skin.

“What are you doing?” she whispers, her voice tight with surprise.

“You're bored too,” Kim replies, the warmth of her hand practically blazing through Jackie's clothes. “I'm entertaining you.”

“I'm watching the film.” Even to Jackie's own ears the protest is weak and wavering.

“This film sucks and neither of us is enjoying it.” Another kiss behind her ear makes Jackie shiver in her seat, goosebumps rising on her arms.

“But we paid for it.” Again, the argument lacks any real strength. “We shouldn't just leave.”

“This is a waste of time,” says Kim. Her thumb brushes over one of Jackie's nipples and Jackie has to fight down a gasp. “Life's too short to watch shit like this.”

She trails more light kisses over Jackie's skin and Jackie swallows further soft sounds. Part of her still resists, still wants to be sensible and tell Kim to stop, but the more Kim kisses her and the more Kim teases her fingertips over her chest, the less she wants to fight it.

 

Kim knows she's going to win this one: she can see it in the curious curl at the corner of Jackie's soft pink lips and the way she's already rolling her body into Kim's. Under the film soundtrack blaring from the speakers above them, Jackie's tiny whines are almost lost, and Kim pauses.

“I'll stop if you want,” she says softly, lips right at Jackie's ear. She will—there's no question about it and she knows Jackie knows it too. “Do you want me to?”

There's a little pause where Kim doesn't move and Jackie turns her head to kiss her lips, squeezing their hands once more in wordless consent. Letting the fingers resting on Jackie's chest roam again, Kim draws another gasp from her. Jackie's free hand comes up to tangle in Kim's hair as Kim slips her tongue past her lips and swallows Jackie's next little groan. Under her ministrations, Jackie's nipples grow hard and press against her palm.

“Kim...” Jackie's voice quivers against Kim's lips and her hand tightens around Kim's again.

“Having fun?” Kim asks, getting a slow nod in return. When she moves her hand down Jackie's body, slipping up her thigh and under her skirt, however, Jackie stiffens again, letting go of her hair.

“Um...” She sounds nervous again and her breath is tight; Kim kisses her once more.

“Relax—no one will notice,” she assures, brushing her nose against Jackie's. “It's dark and we're at the back, no one else on this row even. Not to mention most of these old coots are probably at least half deaf.”

Jackie gives a weak chuckle, still slightly reproachful, though Kim might not be lying: they're easily the youngest people here by at least fifty years. Another short pause and slow breath later, Jackie nods again.

“Okay,” she agrees, parting her legs a little for Kim, who lets her hand crawl further up Jackie's thigh. When she reaches her underwear another slow grin twists its way onto her face.

“Wow, you're pretty wet already.”

“Oh my god Kim.” Jackie covers her face with her free hand and Kim knows even without feeling the warmth from Jackie's cheeks that she'll be blushing furiously—comments like that always make her go red straight away. She runs one finger over the front of Jackie's underwear, teasing her clit through the fabric, and hears Jackie make a choked sound in response.

“Ssh,” Kim breathes, still grinning as she continues touching Jackie. “Don't want to get caught right?”

Jackie shakes her head, hand over her mouth in an effort to stifle her moans and hips pushing up into Kim's touch. When Kim presses more kisses to her neck and slips her hand into her underwear, seeking out her clit again to circle it with light touches, Jackie has to swallow a higher gasp.

“Oh god...”

“Enjoying yourself? It feels like you are.”

Jackie whimpers quietly and Kim teases her clit a little more insistently before slipping her fingers down to sink two into her while leaving more kisses on her neck. She's warm and wet and has to clamp her hand harder over her mouth to keep from making any noise as Kim slides her fingers all the way in. The quiet, wet sound of it is lost under the sound of the film but the rest of the world has already faded away for Kim: all she can think of is Jackie and the feeling of her cunt, the taste of her skin, the tiny little moans she's still fighting down.

“Now isn't this a much better use of our time?” she asks, flicking her thumb across Jackie's clit to make her jerk in her seat.

“Kim!” Jackie hisses, teeth gritted as her hips buck forward again. “F... fuck!”

A victorious smile comes to Kim's face: Jackie almost never swears—she's too proper, too careful not to be crass in front of anyone else—and to have pushed her into it feels dizzyingly triumphant. She runs her thumb over Jackie's clit again, getting more gasps in response, before starting to thrust her fingers in and out.

“You're gorgeous,” she whispers.

 

Jackie barely hears the words through the haze of arousal clouding her mind and her own racing heartbeat in her ears. As Kim curls her fingers a little she stiffens again, almost biting her hand to keep from crying out. She can feel Kim's knuckles brushing against her and it takes everything in her not to throw her head back and moan aloud; as it is, she groans as silently as she can into her hand, trembling all over.

“Kim,” she says again, voice wavering as she seeks out Kim's gaze in the dark. In the light from the screen, Kim's eyes are gleaming wickedly and she leans in again to capture Jackie's lips with her own once more.

“You sound really sexy,” murmurs Kim when she breaks the kiss, their lips scarcely a breath apart. “I love hearing you moan my name like that.” Her thumb rubs a little harder over Jackie's clit; Jackie bites back more expletives. “Makes me wish we were home so I could get you down on the bed and eat you out.”

“Oh god!” Somehow Jackie manages to keep her voice to another whisper—if Kim is starting to spout filth like this she may not last much longer.

“I _could_ do it here though couldn't I?” Kim asks, her tone devilish and completely unfair. “I wonder if anyone would notice if I got down on my knees and got my head between those beautiful legs of yours. It would make you come so hard.” Another harder thrust of her fingers draws another strangled sound from Jackie's throat. “I could suck your clit—I know how much you like that—or tease you with my tongue.”

“As if you're not already.” Jackie mutters the words without thinking about it and Kim pauses briefly before smirking again.

“Still got a smart mouth on you—seems I'm not trying hard enough. Maybe you need me to go down on you after all.”

She thrusts her fingers harder still and Jackie whines in the back of her throat, tears of pleasure at the corners of her eyes. Her imagination is running wild with everything Kim is whispering to her and she can feel herself starting to clench around Kim's fingers. As Kim trails kisses along her jaw, Jackie covers her mouth again.

“You're so fucking sexy,” whispers Kim as she reaches Jackie's ear again, her breath hot and close. “I just wish I could hear you scream when you come.”

The tight coil in Jackie coils tighter, spurred by the feeling of Kim's fingers, until her orgasm crashes into her and she gasps as quietly as she can into her hand. Exhilaration fizzes through her, exploding in her fingers and toes and making her head spin. Kim keeps moving her fingers, drawing out the pleasure until Jackie whimpers and sags, boneless, in her seat, looking at her with a dazed expression.

“Have fun?” Kim asks, pulling her fingers out from under Jackie's skirt to suck and lick them clean. Still reeling, Jackie nods.

“Yes,” she sighs breathlessly, glancing at the screen though she has no idea what's going on in the film anymore. The men there seem to have reached an agreement of some sort as they're no longer fighting, but thankfully the soundtrack (a driving crescendo of brass and strings that feels like mood whiplash) has been so obnoxiously loud that she knows she won't have been heard by anyone else in the audience. She squeezes Kim's hand again, fingers a little numb. “How much longer do you think we have of this?”

Kim glances at her watch. “Probably another half hour or so.”

Jackie turns to look at her better and pulls her in for a kiss. “Perfect.”

“How so?”

Jackie can't keep a grin from her face. “Got to get my revenge, right?”

 


End file.
